Użytkownik:Sobek220/89
11 Czerwiec 2017 Liwia: Nie zasłużyliście na to! (ཀ_ ཀ) Liwia postrzeliła Dr.Patrykowskiego w serce. Chłopiec: (płacze) Proszę, daj mi żyć! (ཀ_ ཀ) Liwia: Przepraszam! (ཀ_ ཀ) Liwia zastrzeliła kolejnego chłopca. Patrzyła się na piątkę dzieci. Wszędzie był ogień. 01.07.2017 U Sobka Sobek wszedł do gabinetu KRM. Sobek: Jak tam działania nad Arakwaną? (^ᗜ^) Wenus: Jak na razie niczego z tamtych pokoi nie znaleźliśmy...(^ᗜ^) Sobek: Rozumiem! (^ᗜ^) Sobek wziął kostkę. Sobek: Mógłbym? Chciałbym tam wejść i sprawdzić czy czegoś Kracjusz nie wykombinował. (^ᗜ^) Wenus: Słodziaku.......ale wiesz że to niebezpieczne? Po tym jak znaleźliśmy twojego ojca....(ᴗ_ᴗ) Sobek: Byłby szczęśliwy gdybyśmy pokonali Kracjusza. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Nie martw się! Już raz tam byłem, więc raczej przeżyje tam jeszcze raz! (óᗜò) Wenus: .................No..............No dobra! (óᗜò) Sobek wziął kostkę i wszedł do Arakwany. Wenus czekała na niego. 15 minut później Wenus: .....(⍜_⍜) Z Arakwany wyszedł Sobek. Sobek: Oczyszczona! (óᗜò) Sobek dal kostkę Wenus. Sobek: To ja spadam! Nie spałem od 18 godzin a ja ledwo widzę na oczy, haha! (^ᗜ^) Sobek wyszedł. Wenus: Nooo, cześć! (óᗝò) Wenus popatrzyła się na kostkę. Wyczuła brak energii co oznaczało że... Kostka faktycznie jest oczyszczona. Zostały z niej usunięte wszelkie "moce" jakie w niej były. Nafuna go obserwował. A kiedy Sobek wyszedł z budynku, Nafuna wszedł do gabinetu. Wenus zauważyła jak Nafuna wchodzi. Nafuna: Cześć Wenus! (óᗝò) Czego chciał Sobek? (óᗝò) Wenus: Chciał oczyścić Arakwane a co? (óᗝò) Nafuna się zaniepokoił. Jego podejrzenia co do Sobka powoli nabrały sensu. Nafuna: Mogę to sprawdzić? W końcu jako Zastępca Sobka mam prawo... Wenus: No własnie co do tego...(óᗝò) Nafuna: ? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Wenus: KRM od teraz będzie miało tylko 3 członków... Wenus podała mu czerwony dokument:: Rozwiązanie umowy o stanowisko Zastępcy Przewodniczącego KRM za wypowiedzeniem Niniejszym rozwiązuję umowę o stanowisko Zastępcy Przewodniczącego Rady zawartego 19.01.2017, z zachowaniem trzymiesięcznego okresu wypowiedzenia. Przyczyną wypowiedzenia umowy o pracę jest trudna sytuacja w śledztwie , która uniemożliwia dalsze wykonywanie obowiązków pozostałych członków KRM. Z poważaniem SOBEK ALOJZY KOTEŁOWSKI Wypowiedzenie otrzymałem 01.07.2017 r., Nafuna Kotełowski Nafuna: To są jakieś żarty! (>ᗝ<) Wenus: Nie mieliśmy wyboru........robimy to, bo się o ciebie martwimy! (óᗝò) Nafuna: AHA! LEDWO CO UDAŁO MI SIĘ PRZEŻYĆ W TEJ PRZEKLĘTEJ KOSTCE, A MAŁO TEGO JESZCZE MNIE ZWALNIACIE?! (>ᗝ<) Nafuna nerwowo odebrał kartkę Wenus i podpisał się. Nafuna: NAWET JEŚLI JESTEM ZWOLNIONY, JA WCIĄŻ BĘDĘ PRZY WAS! (>ᗝ<) Nafuna wyszedł. Wenus: Czekaj, NAFUNA! (⍜ᗝ⍜) .................... U Sobka W Podwymiarze Sobek wszedł do gabinetu po kluczyki do statku NUO. W momencie kiedy wychodził zauważył kopertę na stole. Z koperty wyjął kartkę. WIEM KIM JESTEŚ Sobek: -_- Sobek włożył kartkę z powrotem do koperty a następnie wyrzucił ją do kosza. Sobek wszedł do dziwnej przyczepy i zszedł schodami do piwnicy. Na stole coś było zasłonięte prześcieradłem. Sobek odkrył stół. . To były modele Berruta, Oksany oraz Tery. Następnie z kieszeni wyciągnął Arakwanę 2.0 Sobek: WASZE LOSY ZOSTANĄ OSĄDZONE 7 LIPCA. (ꗞ_ꗞ) 05.07.2017 Sobek ukrywał się w obcym samochodzie i patrzył na Wenus. Następnie do niej zadzwonił. Wenus odebrała na autostradzie. Wenus: Słucham? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek: Cześć Wenus! (^ᗜ^) Wenus: O! Słodziak! Jak tam życie? (^ᗜ^) Sobek: O mnie się nie martwcie, bardziej martwmy się o Nafune. (ò_ó) Wenus: Nafune? (óᗝò) Sobek: Tak. Trochę mi głupio po tym jak go zwolniłem. (òᗝó) Wenus: To tylko 3 miesiące! Wróci! (óᗝò) Sobek: Tak uważasz? (óᗝò) Wenus: Nio, pewnie! (^ᗜ^) Sobek: Heh...(óᗜò) Sobek: Kończę, pa! (óᗜò) Wenus: Pa! (óᗜò) Sobek: I pamiętaj! Arakwana musi być pilnowana choćby nie wiem co! (óᗜò) Wenus: Zrozumiałam! (óᗜò) Wenus się rozłączyła. Wenus poszła do samochodu i wyjechała. Sobek pokazał sobie na telefonie numer do Nafuny. "188-762-155" Następnie zapisał go sobie w notatce i wyszedł z samochodu. 07.07.2017 W przyczepie Sobek uruchomił komputer. A na nim było widać jak Berrut, Tera i Oksana się rozglądają w CAM 008 CAM 008 Oksana była w histerii i się trzymała za głowę przykucając. Tera stała zwyczajnie. A Berrut myślał co robić. Berrut: Hmmm...(ó ³ò) Oksana: (trzęsie się) TO SIĘ NIE DZIEJE NAPRAWDĘ, TO SIĘ NIE DZIEJE NAPRAWDĘ, TO SIĘ NIE DZIEJE NAPRAWDĘ! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Tera spoliczkowała Oksanę 4 razy. Tera: Spokojnie żołnierzu! (óᗝò) Berrut: Ćsssss.... T i O: (⍜_⍜) Berrut: Zaraz pojawi się trzeszczenie. (òᗝó) Sobek nacisnął przycisk i wyjął mikrofon. Powiedział niskim głosem. W kamerze pojawiło się trzeszczenie. Cylou: Witajcie towarzysze! Dzisiaj stanie się wasz szczęśliwy dzień! Dzień w którym to wy staniecie się głównymi bohaterami! Dzisiaj pogracie w "grę planszową" która odpowie na wszystkie wasze pytania dotyczące mnie! Zgadza się! Jeśli wygracie, będziecie wolni a ja skończę w więzieniu! Plan Kracjusza pójdzie na marne a dobro ostatecznie wygra! Jednak jeśli przegracie, jedynie zostaniecie uwolnieni ale Cylou nie zostanie odnaleziony! (ʘᗜʘ) Nagrodą są dowody na moją prawdziwą tożsamość! Ale słuchajcie mojego ostrzeżenia! Każdy pionek ma dotrzeć do mety! Nie otwierajcie drzwi dopóki nie minie 15 sekund! CZAS START! (ʘᗝʘ) Oksana szybko i nerwowo wybiegła w stronę drzwi. Berrut złapał ją za rękę i zatrzymał. Oksana: PUŚĆ MNIE! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Berrut: Za 15 sekund.........(ᴗᗝᴗ) 15 sekund później Odliczanie minęło. Nagle Tera usłyszała jak coś z tyłu drzwi spada. Było słychać jakby spadał metal.. Drzwi się otworzyły. Berrut: (Do Oksany) Od teraz, słuchajcie się mnie wszyscy uważnie! Słuchajmy co mówi Cylou a zostaniemy wypuszczeni! (òᗝó) Jasne? (òᗝó) Oksana popatrzyła się na Terę. Berrut: Okej? (òᗝó) Tera: (òᗝó) Oksana: (przytaknięcie) (ᴗ_ᴗ) W przyczepie Do Sobka zadzwoniła Wenus. Sobek: Słucham? (òᗝó) Wenus: Przyjedź do Podwymiaru! Bardzo pilne! (òᗝó) Sobek: Już przychodzę! (òᗝó) Sobek poszedł, wyłączył komputer i zakrył go prześcieradłem. Następnie wspiął się schodami na górę i wyszedł z przyczepy. CAM 008 Berrut, Tera i Oksana ukryli się za framugą drzwi a potem, Berrut spróbował je pchnąć do siebie ostrożnie. . Na szczęście za drzwiami nic nie było. Jednakże........kiedy wcześniej Tera usłyszała jak coś odpadło po skończeniu odliczania, zobaczyła na podłodze. . . Karabin maszynowy. Tera: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Berrut: Dlatego słuchajmy się zasad! (ꗞ_ꗞ) Drzwi zostały otworzone a Tera, Oksana i Berrut pobiegli przez długi korytarz. W Podwymiarze Sobek przyszedł na miejsce. Sobek: O co chodzi? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Wenus: Spójrz! (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek: KOSTKA ZNIKNĘŁA! MÓWIŁEM CI ABYŚ JĄ CHRONIŁA! -_- Wenus: Spokojnie! Wszystko opanowane! Wiemy już kto ukradł kostkę. (ò_ó) Sobek: Kto? (ò_ó) Wenus: To Nafuna. (ò_ó) Sobek: Niemożliwe! (ò_ó) Wenus: Odcisk palca został zostawiony na kolumnie na której stała Arakwana. (ò_ó) Sobek: Niemożliwe! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Wenus wyjęła radar. Przejechała radarem po kolumnie. Faktycznie, to był odcisk palca Nafuny. Wenus: Musimy odnaleźć Nafunę i Arakwanę. (òᗝó) Sobek: Mogę się mylić.........ale czy to nie on jest tym uczniem Kracjusza? (òᗝó) Wenus: W sensie uważasz że Cylou to Nafuna? (òᗝó) Sobek: Prawdopodobnie. (òᗝó) Wenus: No cóż......tak czy inaczej Jednostki już przeszukują wszystkie okolice 10 wymiarów. (òᗝó) Sobek: Świetnie! (òᗜó) Wenus: Dochodzą plotki, że kryjówka Cylou znajduje się w jakiejś starej przyczepie. (òᗜó) ............... Sobek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: Szukajmy! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Wenus: (òᗜó) CAM 010 Berrut, Tera i Oksana dotarli do pokoju w którym znajdowało się żółte szklane pudło leżące na podlodze. Pojawiło się trzeszczenie. Cylou: Widzę że posłuchaliście pierwszego ostrzeżenia! (ʘᗜʘ) Ta próba jest jeszcze łatwiejsza niż poprzednia! Przed sobą widzicie zwykłe a nie metalowe drzwi przez które nie ma nic ukrytego. Jednak czy aby na pewno? Macie 30 sekund! Szklane pudło waszym obrońcą! (ʘᗜʘ) 00:29 Berrut: Zwykłe a nie metalowe drzwi...(ꗞ_ꗞ) 00:27 Berrut: Nie ma za drzwiami nic ukrytego....(ꗞ_ꗞ) 00:24 Berrut: Jednak to nie musi być prawda! (ꗞᗝꗞ) 00:22 Oksana: BERRUT! SZYBKO! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Berrut: POCZEKAJ! (ꗞᗝꗞ) 00:18 Berrut: Wiem! (ꗞᗝꗞ) 00:15 Oksana: C-co wiesz? (⍜ᗝ⍜) 00:14 Berrut: Musimy wejść do tego pudła! Wtedy nic nam się nie stanie! Te drzwi to oszustwo! (⍜ᗝ⍜) 00:08 Oksana: A skąd to wiesz co?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) 00:05 Berrut: SZYBKO! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Berrut wziął Oksanę za rękę i podbiegł z Terą do pudła. Berrut: Jak to otworzyć?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) 00:01 Berrutowi udało się otworzyć drzwi. Oksana popchnęła Berruta do środka. Doszło do eksplozji. U Nafuny Nafuna wszedł do Arakwany. Wziął ze sobą: latarkę oraz wszystkie dokumenty KRM. Nafuna był w Schowku. Na stole, na podłodze i na ścianie leżały maski ManBearPigów, różne ładunki typu F-198 (którego użyto na drzwiach kiedy Oponeczek je otworzył). A także urywki z różnych gazet. CAM 001 Nafuna z bronią wszedł do pokoju w którym siedział Oponeczek. Zobaczył jak jego mechaniczna ręka trzyma się pękniętej żarówki. Nafuna nic innego nie znalazł. CAM 003 Pokój w którym siedział on sam z Liwią. Kiedy wyszedł dostał młotem w twarz. Nafuna przesunął swoją dłoń na swój nos. Czuł jeszcze ten ból... Nafuna: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Oprócz krzeseł z wstawionymi łańcuchami, szklanym stołem również niczego nie znalazł. CAM 004 Nafuna sprawdził korytarz a następnie stanął pod wielkimi drzwiami. Otworzył je i zobaczył to samo biuro w którym był Rin, Sobek oraz Billy. Co zostało?: -biurko ze zniszczonym komputerem (Billy sprawdzał kamery). -ślady po czarnej mazi (pozostałości po ciele Billy'ego) Dalej natomiast Nafuna znalazł: -krzesło z linami (Sobek siedział na tym krześle) -mały taboret (na nim stał Rin) -i leżący łańcuch (Rin był na nim powieszony) Nafuna: Eh...(ᴗᗝᴗ) Nagle Nafuna zauważył coś podejrzanego w tym krześle na którym siedział Sobek. Łańcuch który leżał był połączony z krzesłem, a łączył ich.... . Panel zmieniający kolory... Nafuna podszedł do krzesła i wywnioskował, że kiedy Rin schodził z taboretu, panel się włączał. Retrospekcja Rin zaczął się szarpać na łańcuchu. Nagle Sobek zaczął robić się czerwony. Billy to zauważył i podbiegł do niego. Teraz Nafuna: Udawałeś ofiarę. (ꗞᗝꗞ) . Nafuna zauważył że wokół ścian świeci się kwadrat. Kiedy Nafuna do niego podszedł i dotknął ten kwadrat. . Zrozumiał, że "światło" to odbicie od żarówki a kwadrat to drzwi z podrobioną ścianą. Nafuna odkrył ukryte przejście. CAM 011 Berrut i Oksana się obudzili w pudle. Byli w innym miejscu niż wcześniej. Obudzili się w CAM 011 Wyszli z pudła. Zauważyli że Tery z nimi nie ma... Oksana zaczęła płakać. Berrut: Cholera! (ꗞᗝꗞ) U Wenus Wenus była razem z 15 policjantami na Ziemi. Wenus: Znaleźć przyczepę! (òᗝó) Policjant: Tak jest! (òᗝó) Tymczasem Sobek siedział w Podwymiarze i przeszukiwał dokumenty. Znalazł dokumenty Nafuny oraz jego telefon. Sobek: (ꗞᗜꗞ) W przyczepie Sobek wszedł do przyczepy i podstawił jego telefon do biurka. Sobek wyszedł z przyczepy. U Nafuny W pokoju medycznym. Nafuna wszedł do pokoju medycznego. Od razu zaczął poszukiwania. Parę minut później Nafuna znalazł coś szokującego. Był to niezbity dowód na to że Sobek to Cylou. Nafuna znalazł album ze zdjęciami martwego Igiego. Ktoś robił zdjęcia Sobkowi kiedy go mordował. Nafuna: MÓJ BOŻE! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Wśród zdjęć znalazł także samego chodzącego Sobka po mieście. Nafuna: Te zdjęcia pochodzą z 2016! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Nafuna znalazł jeszcze inne pudełko i znalazł kolejne dokumenty. Te nie były już taki stare... Nafuna: Kiedy zostałeś Przewodniczącym, zacząłeś brać udział we wszystkich śledztwach. (⍜ᗝ⍜) .................... Nafuna: Dlaczego Sobek pomaga Kracjuszowi? (⍜ᗝ⍜) DLACZEGO? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Retrospekcja, 18 grudnia 2016 Sobek co dopiero zaczął mieszkać u Janusza. Kiedy szedł przez asfalt. Został zaatakowany. 19 grudzień 2016 Sobek obudził się w przyczepie (tej w której Sobek obserwuje Arakwane). A dokładniej.......Sobek obudził się na krześle. Sobek próbował się wyrwać ale nie mógł. Jego ręce odmawiały posłuszeństwa.. Ale nie był otruty czy zawiązany. Po prostu.......jego kończyny nie mogły się ruszać, oprócz głowy i tułowia. Sobek mógłby krzyknąć lub zawołać o pomoc ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Bo mężczyzna z długimi czarnymi włosami patrzył się na niego... Sobek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Kracjusz: Witaj młody! (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek: Kracjusz? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Myślałem że nie żyjesz..(ꗞ_ꗞ) Kracjusz: Ja ZAWSZE jestem przy was (ꗞᗜꗞ) Sobek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Kracjusz: Wiesz po co cię tu przysłałem prawda? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Sobek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Kracjusz: Podobno ludziom najlepiej wychodzi powtarzanie cudzych słów. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Kracjusz wyjął z kieszeni urywek z gazety i pokazał Sobkowi. "22 STYCZNIA 2016 ROKU KRM WSZCZĘŁO NOWE ŚLEDZTWO. ZNALEZIONO LUDZKI SZKIELET POD ZIEMIA W LESIE FERALUSKIM O GODZINIE 04:54. NA RAZIE BĘDZIE SPRAWDZONA IDENTYFIKACJA" "SZOK! SZKIELET ZNALEZIONY 4 DNI WCZEŚNIEJ NALEŻY DO POSZUKIWANEGO 14-LETNIEGO IGIEGO MORGANA KTÓRY ZAGINĄŁ POMIĘDZY 20 A 21 LISTOPADA - MÓWIĄ WYNIKI. RODZINA NIE ZAMIERZA UDZIELAĆ WYWIADU" Sobek: ...(⍜_⍜) Kracjusz: No młody.........to jest dopiero sensacja -_- Kracjusz odłożył gazetę na stół. Kracjusz: Kiedy cie wtedy obserwowałem w norze, myślałem że jak chociaż spojrzę na twarz tego chłopaka......to się zrzygam. Serio? 77 uderzeń? Mało ci było? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Kracjusz: Nie wiesz nawet jak bardzo cię rozumiem....(usiadł na krześle)........ale wiedz że w momencie śmierci bliskiego uderza człowieka świadomość niczym nie dającej się zapełnić pustki. (óᗝò) Sobek: Pustki? (⍜_⍜) Kracjusz: Jeszcze zobaczymy............a co do Mariki...(ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek: JEŚLI WYPOWIESZ JEJ IMIĘ, TO CI WYKRĘCĘ TEN PIEPRZONY- (ʘᗝʘ) Kracjusz: A dlaczego? (ʘᗝʘ) Sobek: ? (ʘᗝʘ) Kracjusz: Dlaczego tak bardzo jej teraz nienawidzisz? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Kracjusz: Hmmm? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Kracjusz: Przecież jesteście przyjaciółmi, nie? (ꗞ_ꗞ) A może ty coś po prostu do niej czułeś a samemu sobie się do tego nie przyznałeś, co? Kracjusz: Prawda jest taka, że teraz ona kocha ciebie bardziej niż ty ja teraz nienawidzisz. (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Kracjusz: Lubisz smak brutalności? (ʘᗝʘ) Kracjusz: Uważasz, że zemsta jest słodka? (ʘᗝʘ) Kracjusz wyjął pistolet. Sobek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Kracjusz: Sprawie że aż cię zemdli. (ʘᗝʘ) Sobek zamknął oczy i westchnął. Sobek: Nie zabijesz kogoś tak po prostu, prawda?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Kracjusz: A czy ty zabiłeś kogoś nie bez przyczyny? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Kracjusz przeładował broń i wymierzył pistolet na Sobka. Sobek próbował uciec ale nie mógł się ruszyć. Sobek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Kracjusz pociągnął za spust. Sobek dostał......... ......................... ..........zabawkowym nabojem w twarz. Sobek o mało nie zeszedł na zawał. Sobek: (⍜ᗝ⍜)........................Hehehehe (⍜ᗜ⍜) Sobek powoli zaczął się histerycznie śmiać. Sobek: HAHAHAHAHAHA! (ʘᗜʘ) CO SIĘ STAŁO? (ʘᗜʘ) NABOJE CI SIĘ POMYLIŁY?! (ʘᗜʘ) Kracjusz: Tak jak podejrzewałem. -_- Kracjusz odłożył pistolet. Kracjusz przybliżył się do Sobka. Kracjusz: Nie możesz być wybrańcem. A zwłaszcza gdy ukrywasz się pod maską bohatera. -_- Sobek się uspokoił. Kracjusz: Wiesz jaka jest definicja szaleństwa? To powtarzanie tych samych czynności z nadzieją na inny efekt -_- Sobek: Co sugerujesz? (⍜_⍜) Kracjusz: Obaj nosimy garnitury, obaj jesteśmy kochani przez szalone psychopatki, obaj wiemy że aż 9% ludzi jest prześladowanych w szkołach. -_- Sobek: CZEGO. CHCESZ?. DO CHOLERY JASNEJ! -_- Kracjusz: Chce żebyś wiedział że ja wiem kiedy mały kociak leżący na dywanie czekający na swojego właściciela to tak naprawdę groźny lew czekający na swoja ofiarę... (ʘᗝʘ) Kracjusz wbił w nogi Sobka substancje. Jego nogi powoli zaczęły drgać. Kracjusz wstał z krzesła i popatrzył się z Sobkiem na stojące przed nimi lustro. . . . Kracjusz: Moim planem jest zniszczenie całej egzystencji i stworzeniem nowej. (ʘᗜʘ) JA jestem złem. TY jesteś dobrem. Ale spieprzyłeś sprawę....więc przepowiednia się już nie spełni. Jeśli wszyscy zginą w tym świecie, inni odrodzą się w nowym lepszym. Ale żeby tak było, mój plan musi wchłonąć tyle krwi twoich przyjaciół i wrogów aby tego dokonać. (ʘᗝʘ) Sobek: A wiec to jest metafora, tak? (ʘᗝʘ) Kracjusz: Nie, nie, nie, nie...............TO JEST OKAZJA. (ʘᗝʘ) Sobek: ............odrodzą się? (ó_ò) Kracjusz: Do najpiękniejszych cnót człowieka należy zdolność przebaczania. (ʘᗝʘ) Sobek zaczął się ruszać. Kracjusz: Teraz dam ci wybór który zadecyduje o WSZYSTKIM. (ʘ_ʘ) Kracjusz wziął krzesło i usiadł tyłem do Sobka. Następnie podał mu pistolet. Kracjusz wziął strzykawkę i wbił ją sobie w nogi. Podał mu też drugą. Kracjusz: W tej chwili nie mogę się ruszać. Zło zostało osłabione. Jego moc nie wynosi teraz 200% a 1%. Ale zło się regeneruje więc prędzej czy później jego zdrowie powróci do pierwszej liczby. Ale zanim to się stanie, dobro go dobije, zło zostanie pokonane a przepowiednia się spełni. Jeśli jednak dobro nie potrafi go dobić, pomaga złu. (ᴗᗝᴗ) JAKI MASZ WYBÓR? (ʘᗝʘ) Sobek wstał z krzesła i spojrzał na pistolet. Zauważył że w magazynku znajdują się 4 zabawkowe naboje. I jeden prawdziwy. Sobek przeładował broń. Sobek: ............(ò_ó) Sobek: TO ZA WSZYSTKO! (ʘᗝʘ) Sobek strzelił w ścianę. Sobek: ....CI DZIĘKUJE! (ò_ó) A następnie wstrzyknął Kracjuszowi tą drugą substancje. Kracjusz: Dlaczego? (ò_ó) Sobek: Do najpiękniejszych cnót człowieka należy zdolność przebaczania. (ò_ó) Kracjusz wstał i odwrócił się do Sobka. Kracjusz: Nie jesteś prawdziwym zabójcą......gdybyś nim był, zabiłbyś mnie od razu. (óᗝò) Sobek: ................... Kracjusz: Jednak musisz zapamiętać sobie jedno.........jest pewna różnica pomiędzy zabójstwem dla dobra innych a zabójstwem dla przyjemności....... (ò_ó) Ktoś kto dla przyjemności jest zwykłym potworem, tyranem....(ò_ó) Kracjusz z trzeciej pułki wyjął zdjęcie Mariki i Sobka jak byli mali. Sobek: Skąd to masz? (ò_ó) Kracjusz: Nie pytaj skąd mam. Zapytaj, "czemu ci dałem". (ò_ó) Kracjusz podał zdjęcie Sobkowi do lewej dłoni a pistolet do prawej. Kracjusz: Co wybierasz? (òᗝó) Sobek: .................... Kracjusz: Prawda jest taka, że nie ważne co wybierzesz z tych dwóch rzeczy, wyjdzie na to samo. Ale pod warunkiem że nauczysz się, czym jest zabijanie w celu skrócenia czyjegoś cierpienia...(òᗝó) .................. Sobek: Czy jeśli moi przyjaciele zostaną zabici DLA DOBRA INNYCH w tym świecie. Powrócą w nowym? (ò_ó) Kracjusz: Oczywiście! (ò_ó) Sobek: Zatem. (ò_ó) Sobek odłożył pistolet i schował zdjęcie do kieszeni marynarki. Sobek wyciągnął rękę do Kracjusza. Sobek: Jeśli powiesz mi wszystkie rzeczy związane z przeszłością, będę kontynuował twoje dzieło aż do jej zwieńczenia. (ò_ó) Umowa stoi? Kracjusz: Stoi! (òᗜó) Kracjusz uścisnął dłoń Sobka. Sobek: Aha. I jeszcze jedno. Dlaczego ciebie teraz widze w ludzkiej wersji, a inni nie? (óᗝò) Nie powinieneś być trójkątem? (óᗝò) Kracjusz: Jestem postacią nie materialną. Tylko ty mnie widzisz (óᗝò) Sobek: Ok! (óᗝò) Sobek został uczniem Kracjusza. Dowiedział się od niego o Wielkiej Bitwie, o tym że Liwia też jest jego uczniem oraz inne fakty... 20.12.2016 Sobek zabił Francisa, Teo i 276.000 murzynów specjalna strzałą. 21.12.2016 Sobek podszedł do Bismutha. Sobek: Już czas. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek wziął Bismutha do ręki i pochłaniał wszystkie strony z Księgi. Bismuth zaczął się świecić. Sobek wziął go i podstawił do ucha. Bismuth: *&%*&$$^%^$$^%$%^ Sobek: (przytaknięcie) (òᗝó) Sobek odłożył Bismutha. Następnie wyjął kartkę i napisał: "DROGA YUNKO. UDAŁO MI SIĘ ODNALEŹĆ MIEJSCE POBYTU KSIĘGI ORAZ GIMBIEGO. ZNAJDUJĄ SIĘ W WYMIARZE MINECRAFTA W JASKINI #54. MUSISZ UWAŻAĆ. UDAJ SIĘ W MIĘDZYCZASIE DO DR. HENRYKA PATRYKOWSKIEGO. ON COŚ CHYBA WIE. -'KARIM'" Włożył kartkę do koperty i wysłał do Wymiaru Jednorożców. Yunko to przeczytała. 22.12.2016 KRM dostaje się do Jaskini Kuli. 23.12.2016 Sobek wiedział że Yunko podmienia się na Francisa... Udawał jedynie przestraszonego. 3 godziny wcześniej Sobek rozmawia z Kulą (Kracjuszem). Sobek: Dziwnie się z tobą gada jak jesteś nim.....(ᴗᗝᴗ) Kula (Kracjusz): Umowa musi zostać skończona..........mój plan polega na razie na zdobyciu trzech gwiazdek.... chce odzyskać swoją dawną moc oraz człowieczeństwo. (óᗜò) Sobek zauważył że Kula ma wielką ranę na brzuchu. Sobek: Kto ci to zrobił? (ò_ó) Kula (Kracjusz): Wenus wbiła mu sztylet. (ᴗ_ᴗ) Sobek: Czy Kula umrze? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Kula (Kracjusz): Kula tak..........ale Patryk nie (ꗞ_ꗞ) Kracjusz podał Sobkowi 5 kopert, strzykawkę oraz Arakwane. Sobek: Co to? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Kracjusz: Powiedz mi wybrańcu...........czy marzyłeś zostać Przewodniczącym? (ꗞᗝꗞ) 1 godzinę później Sobek wstrzyknal sobie "Aloide" - substancje, która po wstrzyknięciu wprowadzaja w stan hibernacji na określony czas. 2 godziny później Sobek: ...................A jakaś pomoc? (òᗝó) Yunko: Nie martw się o to! (òᗜó) Sobek: Noooo......ok! (ó_ò) Yunko: Możesz już tu przyjść! (óᗜò) Przyszła Marika. Marika: Sobuś! (>ᗜ<) <3 Sobek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek zemdlał. Y i M: SOBEK!!! Substancja zadziałała. 25.12.2016 Kiedy Yunko opowiadała Marice o Wielkiej Bitwie, Sobek w pokoju leżał. Sobek: (w myślach) Marika tak się do mnie tuliła, że ta substancja mogła mi z ust wylecieć. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Sobek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek: Ta kobieta nie jest moją matką....(ꗞᗝꗞ) Sobek: Pieprzona suka została wskrzeszona a zamiast się mną opiekować, została sobie władczynią obcego wymiaru. (ʘ_ʘ) Sobek zacisnął pięść. Sobek: ................ Retrospekcja Kracjusz: Jednak musisz zapamiętać sobie jedno.........jest pewna różnica pomiędzy zabójstwem dla dobra innych a zabójstwem dla przyjemności....... (ò_ó) Ktoś kto dla przyjemności jest zwykłym potworem, tyranem....(ò_ó) Teraz Sobek wstał z łóżka. Sobek: Wiesz co Kratek? (ʘᗝʘ) Retrospekcja Yunko: Jeśli zaistnieje szansa na to, że Kracjusz stanie się człowiekiem, zaistnieje też szansa na łatwe zabicie go bez używania mocy. (óᗜò) Teraz Sobek przypomniał sobie słowa Yunko i znalazł narzędzia. Sobek: Walcie się! (ʘᗝʘ) Z pokoju Sobka dochodziły dziwne dźwięki. Marika: Słyszała pani coś? (óᗝò) Yunko: Pewnie mój syn się obudził! (^ᗜ^) Pójdę sprawdzić! (^ᗜ^) Yunko weszła do pokoju Sobka. Drzwi zostały zamknięte. Yunko: Cześć słon......(ó_ò) Yunko zauważyła że Sobka nie było w łóżku. Yunko: Sobek? (óᗝò) Yunko rozglądała się po pokoju Sobka. Za nią stał Sobek. Yunko się odwróciła i go zauważyła. Yunko: O boże! Jak mnie wystraszyłeś! Cześć słonko! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Sobek: Powiedz mi "mamo". (ᴗᗜᴗ) Yunko: ? (óᗝò) . Sobek: Dobrze było się pieprzyc z Kracjuszem? (ᴗᗜᴗ) Yunko: Słucham? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek wyjął nóż i szybko jej poderżnął gardło. Yunko upadła na podłogę. Yunko: (trzyma się za gardło) (◉ᗝ◉) Yunko umarła. Sobek uśmiechał się do niej złowieszczo. Umył ręce od krwi i wrócił do łóżka. 19.01.2017 Po śmierci Yunko, KRM miał nowy skład. Maj 2017 W Arakwanie Sobek i Liwia byli w pokoju CAM 003. Sobek podkręcał łańcuchy na krześle. Sobek: Gotowe -_- Sobek wstał. Następnie wyjął kartkę. "OFIARY: NAFUNA KOTEŁOWSKI, OPONECZEK, RIN KOTEŁOWSKI, BILLY FEINZ, MARIKA KRAŚKO" Sobek ją schował. Liwia: Sobek. (^ᗜ^) Sobek podszedł do drugiego krzesła i zaczął podkręcać drugie krzesło do łańcuchów. Sobek: Czego -_- Liwia: Czy ty aby przypadkiem nikogo nie zabiłeś? (^ᗜ^) Sobek przestał nakręcać. Spojrzał na Liwie. Sobek: NIE. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek wrócił do podkręcania. Liwia: Na pewno? (^ᗜ^) Sobek znowu przestał ale tym razem podszedł do Liwii. Nerwowo podał jej klucz francuski. Sobek: A jak myślisz? -_- Liwia: Bo jeśli tak.....(^ᗜ^) Liwia oddała Sobkowi klucz francuski. Liwia: Dam ci coś co ci się przyda, Przewodniczący. (^ᗜ^) Sobek: Nie poczuje tego. -_- Liwia: Na pewno? (^ᗜ^) Sobek: Tak. -_- Liwia: A nauczyłeś się zabijać dla czyjegoś dobra? (^ᗜ^) Sobek już miał wyjść z pokoju. Ale wyszeptał jej coś do ucha kiedy wychodził. Sobek: A CZY TY TEŻ? (ʘᗝʘ) Sobek wyszedł. Liwia: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Teraz Sobek ukrywał się w obcym samochodzie i patrzył się na Wenus. Zadzwonił do niej . Wenus odebrała. Wenus: Nom? (ó ³ò) Sobek: Cześć, to znowu ja! (^ᗜ^) Wenus: Co tam? (^ᗜ^) Sobek: Szczerze? (óᗝò) Dziwnie! (òᗝó) Słuchaj.........wiem że to głupie ale...podejrzewam Nafune. (òᗝó) Wenus: A o co dokładnie? (ó ³ò) Sobek: Podejrzewam go o byciu Cylou. Ale nie mam pewności....na razie trwają poszukiwania przyczepy, zgadza się? (òᗝó) Wenus: Tak, tak (óᗜò) Podobno znaleziono ją w Wymiarze Gadających Zwierząt ale to jeszcze nie potwierdzona informacja...(^ᗜ^) Sobek: Rozumiem.....co do Nafuny. Sugerujesz że może być jego uczniem? (ó_ò) Wenus: No...........sama nie wiem. (ó_ò) Sobek: (ó_ò) No to dobra, ja już kończę. W razie czego, dzwoń! (^ᗜ^) Wenus: Na razie! (^ᗜ^) Wenus się rozłączyła. CAM 011 Oksana: (dyszy) Berrut: Od teraz słuchaj się tylko mnie, dobrze? (òᗝó) Oksana: (dyszy) Berrut: EJ! (òᗝó) Oksana popatrzyła się nerwowo na Berruta. Berrut: Jeśli będziesz się mnie słuchała, przeżyjemy to! TYLKO WYSTARCZY ŻE NAS POSŁUCHASZ. . (ò_ó) Oksana nerwowo przytaknęła. Berrut: (do kamery) Prosimy o więcej wskazówek! (ò_ó) Pojawiło się trzeszczenie. Cylou: Jeśli to słuchacie, wiedzcie że jesteście coraz bliżej wyjścia i odkrycia prawdy! To co widzicie lub słyszycie będzie miało wpływ na wasze przyszłe życie! Słuchajcie mojego ostrzeżenia! Ta próba będzie się różniła od poprzednich! (ʘᗝʘ) Na środku pokoju pojawiły się 4 kolumny z kopertami. Każda była podpisana cyframi i literami. Kolumna 1: A 9 Kolumna 2: B 8 Kolumna 3: C 7 Kolumna 4: D 6 Cylou: Musicie maksymalnie wybrać 3 koperty, ale tylko w jednej znajduje się klucz do ostatniego pokoju! Czas nieograniczony! Szyfry szyframi szyfrują! (ʘᗝʘ) Pojawiło się trzeszczenie. Berrut: Czas nieograniczony, zatem nie musimy się martwić! (òᗜó) Oksana: N-no dobra, ale które z tych kopert ma w sobie ten klucz? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Berrut podszedł do pierwszej kolumny i wziął kopertę. Koperta nr.2 Berrut ją otworzył i wyjął z niej klucz. Oksana: (⍜ᗜ⍜) Berrut: Hmmmm.....(ò_ó) 10.06.2017 Liwia poszła do pokoju medycznego. Chciała znaleźć coś do naprawy jednej z maszyn. Dopóki nie znalazła w koszyczku... Kopertę. W tym wypadku to nic dziwnego gdyby nie to, że ta koperta była podpisana czarnym markerem. Zwyczajne koperty nie były.. "DO LIWII OD PANA K" Liwia: ? (òᗝó) Liwia otworzyła kopertę i wyjęła list. Kiedy go przeczytała popadła w histerię. CAM 011 Berrut schował kluczyk do kieszeni. Berrut: To nie ten kluczyk. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Kolumna 2 poszła w dół. Berrut: Jeszcze 2 kolumny do wyboru..(òᗝó) Oksana: A po ci ten kluczyk? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Berrut: Mimo że to nie ten, może się do czegoś przydać. (^ᗜ^) Oksana: A jeśli wszysztkie nie pasują? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Berrut: "Wszysztkie" nie! (>ᗜ<) Berrut: Ale jeden z kluczy na pewno! Wątpię aby Cylou próbował oszukać własnego mistrza! (òᗜó) Oksana: (⍜ᗜ⍜) Berrut wybrał Kolumnę 4. Kolumna poszła w dół. Wziął kopertę i wyjął samą kartkę. Była pusta. Oksana: O NIE! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Berrut: Spokojnie! Została jeszcze ostatnia kolumna! (óᗜò) Berrut: Zwykła pusta karteczka, co Cylou? (òᗜó) Berrut znalazł w swojej kieszeni. Latarkę ultrafioletową. Berrut zaświecił latarką na kartkę. "D 6 NIE LICZY SIĘ Z B 8" Berrut: "D 6 NIE LICZY SIĘ Z B 8" Oksana: Co to znaczy? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Berrut: Kolumna 4 jest błędna i nie liczy się do TEGO KLUCZYKA którego wzięliśmy z poprzedniej koperty. (òᗝó) Oksana: ZGINIEMY? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Berrut: Nie, nie, nie, nic z tych rzeczy! (ꗞᗜꗞ) Ale została jeszcze ostatnia kolumna. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Berrut wziął kopertę z Kolumny 3. Kolumna opadła w dół. Kolumna 1 również opadła. Oksana: UDAŁO SIĘ? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Berrut z koperty wyjął... Długopis. Oksana: NIE! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Berrut: (ꗞ_ꗞ) "SZYFRY SZYFRAMI SZYFRUJĄ" Berrut zauważył że drzwi które są przed nimi, posiadają kod i włącznik. "A 9" "B 8" "C 7" "D 6" Berrut: A9D8C7D6 (ꗞ_ꗞ) Oksana: Co? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Berrut długopisem narysował z tyłu kartki kod. Podszedł do drzwi i przestawił kod z "000" na "A9.C7.D8" Drzwi się otworzyły. Berrut: JEST! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oksana poszła z Berrutem. A drzwi się zamknęły. U Nafuny Nafuna wrócił się z pokoju medycznego (z dokumentami) do CAM 006. Zauważył, że jest to pokój w którym przetrzymywano przez 15 lat jego ojca - Rina. Nafuna przez kilka sekund poczuł się smutno. Nafuna: Nie miałem okazji cię nawet poznać... (ᴗ_ᴗ) Nafuna wyciągnął broń i wszedł do pokoju. Nic tam nie było oprócz materaca, miski z psim żarciem oraz kominem. Nafuna: (ᴗ_ᴗ) Nafuna nic nie znalazł i wyszedł z pokoju. U Sobka, 8 lipiec 2017, 00:01 Sobek wszedł na posterunek do Mariki. Sobek: Cześć kochanie! (^ᗜ^) Marika: (ziewa) Cześć Sobek, znaleźliście już wszelkie Kracjusze? ( ﾟ ³ ﾟ) Sobek: Jeszcze nie (^ᗜ^) Ale próbujemy znaleźć kryjówkę Cylou. A tak dokładniej, to jego przyczepę. (óᗜò) Marika: (óᗜò) Marika pocałowała Sobka w policzek. Marika: Mam nadzieje, że któregoś dnia, złapiesz i ukarzesz Cylou! (óᗜò) Sobek zmienił postawę. Sobek: Miejmy nadzieje (ʘᗝʘ) Zadzwonił zegarek. Ochroniarz: Mhm...(⨶_⨶) Sobek: Ach tak. Musze iść, cześć! (óᗜò) Sobek poszedł. Marika: Ej! A gdzie całus dla mnie?! (>ᗝ<) U Sobka Sobek w Podwymiarze chciał znaleźć pewien dokument ale zostawił go w Arakwanie. Sobek: Cholera! (ʘ_ʘ) Do Sobka zadzwonił telefon. Sobek: Nie teraz! (ʘ_ʘ) Sobek odebrał. Sobek: Halo? (òᗝó) Wenus: To ja! Znaleźliśmy lokalizacje przyczepy! I dowiedzieliśmy się z radarów o Arakwanie 2.0! (òᗝó) Sobek: Czekaj! (òᗝó) Wenus: Co? (óᗝò) Sobek zaczął trząść telefonem. Wenus usłyszała szumy. Wenus: Sobek? Wszystko dobrze? (óᗝò) Sobek się rozłączył i zostawił telefon na biurku w Podwymiarze. Poszedł do przyczepy. Wenus: Do wszystkich Jednostek! Niech zachodnia część pójdzie do Podwymiaru a Wshodnia na Ziemie do przyczepy! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Policjant: Tak jest! (ò_ó) W pokoju medycznym Nafuna siedział nad łóżkiem w pokoju medycznym i rozmyślał. Na łóżku siedział Kracjusz. Kracjusz: Eh.....(ᴗᗝᴗ) Przyszedł Sobek. Sobek: I jak to jest kiedy się tylko patrzy a reszcie zostawia robotę? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Nudno nie? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Kracjusz: Może i nudno, ale efekty są....(ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: Jakie efekty? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Kracjusz: Masz coś, czego Liwia nie ma...(ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek: Czyli? Co? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Kracjusz: Pamiętasz co mówiłem? (^ᗜ^) Jesteśmy tacy sami. Obaj nosimy garnitury, obaj wiemy że 9% wszystkich uczniów jest prześladowanych w szkole. Obaj mamy smukłe sylwetki. (óᗜò) Sobek: ....i obaj jesteśmy kochani przez psychopatki (òᗝó) Kracjusz: No właśnie. Liwia nie dorównuje tobie pod wieloma względami. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Kracjusz: Ona patrzy w słońce, oczy nie bolą.....a ty patrzysz w księżyc, boli cię serce. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Kracjusz: Potrzebuje cię w celu wykonania mojego planu który uratuje tą cholerną egzystencje..(ᴗ_ᴗ) Kracjusz podał kartkę z listą ofiar. Sobek: Co to? (ó_ò) Kracjusz: Twoja pierwsza własna wymyślona przez ciebie gra planszowa, zapomniałeś? (óᗜò) Sobek usłyszał jak Liwia idzie do pokoju. Sobek: Liwia skarze twój los. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Kracjusz: Zobaczymy! (óᗝò) Sobek wziął kartkę i wyszedł tylnymi drzwiami. Popatrzył się na imiona i nazwiska. Wyrzucił "Marika Kraśko" i podrzucił "Liwia Kasprovich" Sobek: JESTEŚ MARTWY, KRATEK (ʘᗜʘ) Sobek poszedł do pokoju CAM 006 aby wziąć Rina. Teraz Nafuna: ............................. . . WSZYSCY MIELIŚMY ZGINĄĆ! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Kasai i Liliana leżeli martwi na trawie...a wokół nich był palący się dom. Francis i Teo wpadli do wulkanu razem z ich armiami do lawy. KRM zostało powalone przez Kracjusza. ManBearPig wyjął przycisk i go nacisnął. Wioska rozleciała się w powietrzu. Yunko leżała na ziemi z poderżniętym gardłem. Rin razem z KRM znalazł zakrwawioną Yunko w piwnicy. Oponeczek "otworzył drzwi". Pokój zrobił się czerwony, Sobek też. Doszło do wybuchu. Rin stracił głowę i wypadł poza łańcuch. Sobek się zaczął parzyć. A czarna maź pochłonęła Billy'ego. Oponeczek z powodu wybuchu upadł na podłogę. Billy umarł. Sobek wziął łopatę i zakopał Igiego. Nafuna otworzył drzwi. Sobek go walnął młotem. Nafuna upadł na podłogę martwy. Berrut: (do Sobka) Czy wszystko dobrze? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Ktoś przeżył? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Sobek odwrócił wzrok do Berruta. Berrut: ? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Sobek: Nikt nie przeżył.....wszyscy zginęli.......-_- Teraz Nafuna: TY SAM CHCIAŁEŚ ZOSTAĆ "KRACJUSZEM". (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: Wiesz co Kratek? Wal się! (ʘᗝʘ) Nafuna zacisnął pięść. . Wyrzucił łóżko do góry nogami i roztrzaskał okna. Nafuna: (ʘ_ʘ) U Sobka Sobek wszedł do przyczepy. Zauważył w kamerze że Tery nie ma, a Berrut i Oksana wciąż żyją i przechodzą przez korytarz. W jednej z tych kamer zauważył Nafune. Sobek: Uh. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Sobek wszedł do Arakwany 2.0 U Wenus Wenus była 500 metrów od przyczepy. CAM 012 Berrut i Oksana dotarli do kolejnego pokoju. Zobaczyli na podłodze kopertę. Koperta była jakby przyklejona. Oksana: Otwieramy? (óᗝò) Berrut: Poczekajmy na sygnał (òᗝó) Pojawiło się trzeszczenie. Cylou: Ta-da! Oto ostatni pokój, a za nim wasza nagroda! (ʘᗜʘ) Koperta przed wami symbolizuje wasze zwycięstwo! Słuchajcie mojego ostrzeżenia! Nie podnoście tej koperty! CZY NAUCZYLIŚCIE SIĘ SŁUCHAĆ TYCH KTÓRZY NIE SŁYSZĄ? CZY NAUCZYLIŚCIE SIĘ ŻE NIE NALEŻY CZUĆ SIĘ BEZSILNIE W SYTUACJACH BEZ SIŁY? CZY NAUCZYLIŚCIE SIĘ ŻE WARTO PRÓBOWAĆ WSZYSTKIEGO? WASZE LOSY ZOSTAŁY SKAZANE! Rozpoczęło się odliczanie 00:10 Berrut: Chwila! Niczego się nie dowiedzieliśmy! (⍜ᗝ⍜) 00:07 Berrut szybko wyjął latarkę ultrafioletową i świecił po całym pokoju w pośpiechu. 00:03 Berrut wyjął kluczyk podbiegł do drzwi i je próbował otworzyć. Natomiast Oksana szybko podniosła kopertę i wyjęła drugi kluczyk. 00:00 U Nafuny Nafuna usłyszał strzał. U Wenus Wenus znalazła z 2 policjantami przyczepę. Telefon zadzwonił do Wenus. Wenus: Słucham? (òᗝó) Policjant: Znaleźliśmy telefon Sobka w Podwymiarze! Cylou go chyba porwał! (òᗝó) Wenus: My znaleźliśmy przyczepę! (òᗝó) Wenus się rozłączyła. Wenus: Pilnujcie przyczepy! (òᗝó) Policjant: Tak jest! (òᗝó) Wenus weszła do przyczepy. Poszła schodami w dół do piwnicy. Zobaczyła stół a na nim komputer. Wenus: O rzesz ty! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Wenus zauważyła w kamerze Berruta z przestrzeloną głową na podłodze a Oksana otwiera drzwi. Nagle Wenus usłyszała jak z prawej strony otwierają się drzwi. Wenus wyciągnęła pistolet. Wenus: STAĆ! KTO IDZIE! (òᗝó) Z cienia wyszła Oksana. Wenus: (⍜_⍜) Oksana upada na Wenus. Wenus ją łapie. Wenus: EJ! SŁYSZYSZ MNIE? (klepie ją po twarzy) SŁYSZYSZ MNIE? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oksana zemdlała. Była cała w krwi. Wenus szybko wyciągnęła telefon i zadzwoniła do Jednostki Zachodniej. Wenus: JZ! JZ! Proszę natychmiast przyjeżdżać do 339 Street Uryu! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Dowódca Jednostki Zachodniej: Zrozumiano! (òᗝó) Wenus się rozłączyła. Wenus: Jezus Maria....(⍜_⍜) Wenus na chwile spojrzała na biurko. Dostrzegła czyiś telefon oraz dokumenty. Wenus wstała i położyła Oksanę na podłogę i zaczęła sprawdzać dokumenty. U Nafuny Nafuna znalazł pokój CAM 013 . Zauważył w pokoju jedynie trumnę. Nafuna wszedł do pokoju z bronią. Ten pokój (tak jak Pokój Medyczny oraz Schowek) nie miał ustawionej kamery, więc w komputerze go nie było widać. Nafuna zauważył w trumnie kasetę wideo oraz odtwarzacz. Podszedł do trumny i włożył kasetę do odtwarzacza. Wyjął go z trumny. Nafuna puścił nagranie dźwiękowe. Sobek: Cześć Nafuna! Czy nauczyłeś się czegoś o zaufaniu? Nie? Więc wyjdź z Arakwany póki masz czas! Ale jeśli się jednak nauczyłeś, pozwalam ci na dokonanie wyboru! Sobek to Cylou - myślisz Nafuna. Ale nie masz dowodów! Słuchaj teraz mojego ostrzeżenia! Podczas kiedy Nafuna słuchał, Sobek ukrył się za framugą drzwi z pistoletem i słuchał go jak Nafuna słucha jego nagrania. Sobek: Głównym posiłkiem przyjaźni, jest zaufanie. Więc pytam cię teraz Nafuna. Czy mi ufasz? (ʘᗝʘ) Jeśli chcesz pozyskać dowody, wejdź do tej trumny. Jeśli nie chcesz, wyjdź z pokoju. Jeśli jednak nie dokonasz żadnych z tych wyborów, zginiesz! (ʘᗝʘ) Sobek przez przypadek zrobił mały poślizg przez co Nafuna to w pokoju usłyszał. Sobek czekał aż Nafuna wyjdzie z pokoju. . . Nie wyszedł. Sobek zatem trochę się wychylił zza framugi i popatrzył się do wnętrza pokoju. . . . Nie było go. Sobek rozglądnął się po pokoju w celu znalezienia Nafuny. Sobek wszedł do pokoju i podszedł do trumny. U Wenus Wenus odkryła w dokumentach informacje o śledztwach jakie były, jakie osoby są w KRM, itp. Wenus zadzwoniła do Nafuny. Telefon który leżał na biurku................zaczął dzwonić. Wenus wzięła leżący telefon z biurka. To był telefon Nafuny. Wenus odkryła że Nafuna to Cylou. Wenus: JEZU, NAFUNA! (⍜ᗝ⍜) CAM 013 Sobek podniósł z podłogi odtwarzacz. Nafuna powoli podchodził do niego i zaczął mu wystawiać broń. Sobek: -_- Nafuna: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek szybko odwrócił się i kopnął Nafunę w ręce. Pistolet wypadł. Sobek miał zastrzelić Nafune ale on zrobił to samo Sobkowi. Sobek kopnął Nafune w brzuch a następnie w głowę. Nafuna upadł. Sobek: (ꗞ‿ꗞ) Sobek użył Mocy Światła. Jednak leżący Nafuna wziął go za rękę i uderzył w Sobka własną mocą. Nafuna kopnął Sobka w brzuch. Z bani uderzył go w nos. Wziął go za koszulę i wyrzucił do trumny. Sobek: (z bólu) OH! (ʘᗝʘ) Sobek się podniósł z trumny. Nafuna go dobił odtwarzaczem w twarz. Sobek leżał w trumnie otumaniony... Na policzku Sobka zrobiła się rana. Z niej ciekła czarna maź. Sobek: (warczy) Grrrrr.......(ʘᗝʘ) Nafuna zamknął Sobka w trumnie. Nafuna podszedł do trumny i popatrzył się na Sobka. Nafuna: MAM CIĘ! TY PIEPRZONY POTWORZE! (ꗞᗜꗞ) Sobek wkurzony walił w ścianę trumny. Nagle drzwi się zamknęły. Nafuna szybko podbiegł do drzwi i próbował je otworzyć. U Wenus Wenus: (dzwoni) Wenus: Cześć Lizdicki (óᗝò) Wenus: Tak...........Nafuna Kotełowski (óᗝò) Proszę wysłać list gończy.............zgadza się, Nafuna, Nafuna Kotełowski. (ᴗ_ᴗ) CAM 013 Nafuna: ARGH!! (>ᗝ<) Sobek: (wali w ścianę trumny) Nafuna odwrócił się do trumny i podszedł do niej. Nafuna: Gadaj jak otwierać te drzwi............(wali w ścianę trumny) GADAJ PIEPRZONY MORDERCO! (>ᗝ<) Sobek i Nafuna patrzyli się na siebie z nienawiścią. Sobek się zaśmiał. Nafuna: CO CIĘ TAK BAWI?! (>ᗝ<) Sobek wyjął przycisk. Nafuna: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek go nacisnął. W pokoju rozbrzmiał się głos. Sobek: Cześć Nafuna. Tak jak wcześniej się pytałem........czy nauczyłeś się ufać tym którzy na ufnych nie wyglądają? (ʘ_ʘ) Jeśli opuściłeś to miejsce, ostrzegam, nigdy nie dowiesz się kim jest Cylou, dlaczego pomagał Kracjuszowi i kogo zabijał. Jeśli wszedłeś do trumny i posłuchałeś mojego ostrzeżenia, gratuluje. Jeśli jednak do niej nie wszedłeś ale jednocześnie nie opuściłeś tego pokoju, żegnaj. (ʘ_ʘ) Pod trumną uruchomiła się zapadnia. Trumna powoli schodziła w dół. Sobek: Twoje ciało zgnije z powodu głodu. Po prostu skończysz jak twój ojciec. Teraz ja przejmę twoje obowiązki, twoje ubrania, twoje zadania i twoją osobowość..........ja tylko ostrzegałem. (ʘ_ʘ) Nafuna: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Nafuna: Jak ci się żyje Sobek? (^ᗜ^) Sobek: Całkiem dobrze, mam co jeść. Mam przyjaciół, najbliżej to Oponeczka. (^ᗜ^) Nafuna: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Trumna opadała w dół. Nafuna próbował ją zatrzymać. Brak rezultatów...... Nafuna wziął z podłogi pistolet i zaczął strzelać w trumnę. Nic............. Nafuna: (dyszy) (⍜ᗝ⍜) Nafuna stanął na trumnę. Nafuna: GADAJ JAK TO ZATRZYMAĆ SUKINSYNU! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Nafuna strzelał do trumny. Sobek się śmiał. Nafuna: WIEM KIM JESTEŚ! (⍜ᗝ⍜) JA WIEM! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Trumna poszła całkowicie w dół Zapadnia się zamknęła. 00:04 Nafuna: NIE! (⍜ᗝ⍜) 00:03 Wenus wyszła z Oksaną, dokumentami i telefonem Nafuny z przyczepy. 00:02 Nafuna próbował otworzyć drzwi. 00:01 Nafuna złapał się za głowę. 00:00 Nafuna: NIEEEE! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Nafuna został w pokoju. CDN __BEZSPISU__